nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Antiworld
Antiworld Capture the Flag (CTF) arena is -- as the name suggests -- a NWN capture the flag arena server. The server has been home to a growing community since January 2004. Antiworld is a Team PvP server unique for its system of rules and for its balance. The Antiworld staff have been able to adjust many of the spells and abilities in the game without requiring hak packs in order to play to server, although in order to take advantage of some updates, several files must be downloaded. It has a large and extremely active team of GMs, or Game Masters, who moderate the server and enforce the rules on the server. It is one of the two most popular Arena servers for Neverwinter Nights, the other being Bastions of War. The Basics Characters in Antiworld start at level 10 and are able to progress up to level 40. Players are placed on one of two teams, Good and Evil. However, these teams are in no way permanent, players can switch teams if there are fewer players on the other team and players may be switched automatically ever so often in order to balance the teams. Exp and Gold are gained by killing players and capturing the flag, though players gain reduced exp and gold when their allies do this as well. The items are low powered, not going above +5, or +6 in rare occasions, in AC, Enhancement Bonus, or Stat Bonus. There is a system of effortless and impossible attacking, players can only attack and only be attacked by those in their range, which is everyone within 5 levels of their characters. There are rules regarding the usage of some abilities more than once every 18 seconds. Basically, if the ability hampers stats, hides the character from sight, keeps the enemy from acting, or causes death, then the ability cannot be used more than once every 18 seconds. The balance has been changed significantly, however, only one ability has been even close to removed (Devastating Critical is often turned off), and the staff prefers to give bonuses to weak classes than to nerf strong classes. It is a dedicated server, and almost never crashes. Sometimes, there is a password on the server, it can be found on the antiworld forums. Rules Antiworld has a system of rules that seems complex, but is quite easy to follow in actuality. The foremost of these rules is the attack range system. Players are only allowed to attack those within 5 levels of their characters, except when a character has the flag, in which case he can be attacked by any member of the opposing team. Antiworld has rules regarding healing and buffing those on the same team that are out of range. If the other person is not in combat, then the healer/buffer can heal and buff as much as they want. However, if the recipient is in combat with a person who is not in the healer's range, then the healer must restrict themselves to one heal or buff per fight. On the other hand, the the recipient is fighting a person who is in the healer's range, the healer may heal or buff the recipient at their will. Antiworld also has rules against obviously violations, such as exploits, bug abusing, spamming, and hacking. In addition, trash talking, especially the insulting variety, is discouraged on Antiworld, and players can be banned for it. There is a catch-all crime called griefing that can be punished on Antiworld. Whenever a player tries to ruin another players fun, through repeated suicide, trash talking, exclusive hunting, and other unsportmanlike things of the sort, then they can be punished by a GM. All the rules are enforced by the moderating team, the Game Masters, or GMs. They can punish people by sending them to the pen, by freezing them, by booting them from the server, and by banning them for certain amounts of time. Persistent rulebreaking should always be reported to the GM, or if no GM is on, should be reported on the Pigeon Box in the Antiworld forumshttp://www.antiworld.biz/antiworld/the-pigeon-box-vf6.html. Punishment records and criminal records are kept in a database that can be accessed herehttp://www.antiworld.biz/criminalrecord/lookup.php?. Changes Many changes have been made to the game in Antiworld. These changes never remove a feat or spell, only change it's usage. The sole exception to this is Time Stop and Devestating Critical. Time Stop has been fully removed because of it's unsuitability for a server environment. Devestating Critical can be turned off and on by a GM, when Dev is off, characters with Dev Crit cannot enter the arena. The full list of updates can be found herehttp://www.antiworld.biz/updates/, however, several classes have received major and noteworthy changes. Mages Many of their Enchantment spells have lowered durations. Charm and the like now act similarly to Hold spells. Mage shields have been majorly nerfed in damage and Fire Shield and Acid Sheath each become less powerful when stacked. Isaacs Greater Magic Missile's damage has been nerfed as well. Greater Sanctuary acts the same as Sanctuary. Clerics Many of Clerics' ab buffs no longer stack. These non-stackable buffs are Battletide, Divine Favor, and Divine Power. In addition, the spell Heal has had caps placed upon it. Paladins Divine Favor gives 2 less ab and damage than normal. Divine Might and Shield have half the number number of uses. Shifters Many shifter shapes now take advantage of every item slot. Blackguards Blackguards have access to more spells and new spells. In order to get these spells, one must download the files from herehttp://www.antiworld.biz/antiworld/image-vp81071.html#81071. Assassins Assassins have access to more spells and receive Hide in Plain Sight at level 8. Barbarians Barbarian Mighty Rage now gives an effective +8 to Str and Con rather than the normal actual bonus to these stats. That means that players receive the full benefits of the ability regardless of the +12 cap on stat bonuses. In addition, Terrifying Rage gives Barbarians the ability to penetrate Dragon Damage Reduction. Pale Masters Pale Master AC has been reduced to 1 AC per 4 levels. This will result in a "AC Decreased" effect on any PM character. Druid Nature's Balance now acts as a Greater Spell Breach. Staff GMs Antiworld has a large and diverse staff that traverses the globe. The Game Masters, or GMs, moderate the forums and the server, enforcing the rules. GM List * Bellenia * Big Bad Wolf * Eva01goneBeserk * Jak * Killapanda1 * Lance * Lord Ven * Puma * Rubyn * Sakarot * Scaeser * Sejt * Terminer * Wandor * Zoe Zero DMs The Dungeon Masters have access to the DM Client and can fix bugged characters. They are famous for launching events of sorts, commonly called pwnages, where they disrupt the normal CTF in some way. This can vary from dropping monsters in the arena, porting everyone to the welcome, caging them in, and rinsing them with bombardment spells, to attacking players with their rigged DM characters or super powerful NPCs. These events are generally enjoyed by many players, who enjoy the occasional break from the routine. DM List * Anksunamun * Mel (heart-) * Xen Admins The Administrators control the server. They have access to anything and everything. They often help create the pwnages and run them as well. Admin List * Jantima * Xargoth (ENIRO) * Vladiat0r * Merry (abiscuit) * Aez * Riddler It is also the only gameworld to have it's own category at NWVault, as can be seen herehttp://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Gameworld.HOF&category_select_id=1. Direct Connect to the server can be performed through the IP address: 209.123.8.115:5122 or just antiworld.biz. External links Antiworld web site and forums Category:Gameworlds